Carta de un Futuro Perdido
by A - El Eloy
Summary: A pesar de que era lo mejor, no era la opción mas feliz; Incluso cuando aquellas Dos Almas Gemelas fueran las perjudicadas... Por lo menos quedaba un consuelo, uno que Bunnix no dejaría pasar. Ya lo había dicho, era buena para los secretos. (Basado en "Chat Blanc")
1. Inicio

**Inicio **

Por fin había terminado el dilema, al menos así lo parecía. Era consciente; Ella la primera. En la llamada Madriguera, entre toda esa hilera de portales que llevaban a diversas eras del tiempo y, algunas, a líneas alternativas de la mismas, Alix, o mas en concreto, una melancólica Bunnix, respiraba con pesar una vez más.

Era consciente, se repetía en su cabeza. Sabía el sacrificio que se había tenido que tomar para preservar el orden natural de las cosas… Por milésima vez.

Dejo descansar el cuerpo con desgano en aquella silla situada en el centro de aquel lugar carente de las leyes del tiempo y el espacio. Ni preguntemos de dónde _"Eones"_ emergió el susodicho mueble. Ella lo sabía de sobra, era buena para guardar secretos…

_"Sigh"_

Aquellos suspiros de lamentación hacían eco del siniestro silencio a modo de aportar sonido al pesado ambiente. Ni mencionar el aura de soledad que de ella emanaba…

Cualquier intento por aligerar la situación era en vano.

"_Sigh"_

-Lo admito,_"Minibug"_\- Exclamó para sí misma -Quizás si existía otra solución- Dejó caer, para luego arrepentirse de sus propias palabras.

Era consciente, como Superheroe y como amiga, el precio a pagar para ella… Aun cuando nunca lo supiera. El como habrían terminado las cosas si hubieran pasado de diferente forma seria un enigma eterno; Obvio, esto era en referencia desde el momento exacto del desliz de Ladybug hasta el nacimiento de Chat Blanc.

Aun desganada, dejó reposar la cabeza sobre puño cerrado mientras se dejaba abrazar por la sensación de impotencia. En aquellos momentos, ni siquiera poseía la voluntad de levantarse e irse a continuar con su vida. Tan solo se consumía, cual vela encendida al viento, a la depresión.

"_Sigh"_

Así era… Hasta que una idea fugaz paso por su conciencia, activando en ella, nuevamente, la chispa de la vitalidad.

-¡Si!- Gritó con euforia para levantarse de un tirón -Quizá pueda ayudar-

Impulsada por el jubilo, corrió hasta posicionarse frente a una de las puertas del tiempo. Específicamente, busco aquella donde había quedado atrás el recuerdo de una feliz pareja. Ni la habilidad de Ladybug de arreglar todo podría evitar su jugada.

Usaría aquella habilidad…

Aquella habilidad suya, en concreto, de poder guardar todos los aciertos y errores en el tiempo, así como en los momentos donde ella debía intervenir… Todos se encontraban archivados. Justo como para cualquier mortal, capaz de guardar en un espacio digital cualquier imagen, vídeo, o memoria que su mero deseo dictara. La comparación hacia la idea.

Si, era una habilidad muy peculiar de su Miraculous, pero igualmente eficiente.

-Por lo menos no será una derrota total, Marinette- Susurro Bunnix, tomando apunte de lo que aconteció en aquella línea, esa donde Marinette y Adrien se habían formado como pareja.

Definitivamente no tenía nada que ver con su felicidad de haberlos visto juntos por fin ese día, teniendo que regresar a Rose su Unicornio afelpado en el trayecto; Incluso si técnicamente no debía suceder así.

Ni preguntemos de donde surgieron el lápiz o el sobre…

* * *

**Bueno… No tengo palabras. ****Cuando me golpea la inspiración hablamos de, en comparación, y literalmente, a recibir un golpe de lleno en el rostro; Así funciono yo. Total, no hubiera sido capaz de dormir si no ponía la primera piedra de esta nueva historia.**

**Para aclarar, planeo abarcar los momentos "Adrinette" de aquella línea desaparecida, por decirlo así. En pocas palabras, relatos cortos entre Marinette y Adrien mientras la dicha duró desde la perspectiva de Bunnix.**

**Y en otras noticias, una disculpa por la ausencia. Entre todas las cosas de mi vida, lo último que hubiera esperado sería una improvisada vida de Nómada; De País en País. Por supuesto, el enriquecimiento no podría ser mejor al conocer nuevas realidades ajenas de mi propio mundo, aunque eso no quite la difícil adaptación a este estilo de vida...**

**Habiendo trayendo eso a la mesa, pido disculpas nuevamente, y una promesa de intentar actualizar esta y mis otras historias mas seguido. **

**En más, espero sus Reviews alegremente, igual recomendaciones.**

**Yo soy A - El Eloy y me despido.**

**Bye.**

**(¡Muerte a Gabriel Agreste! ¡HDP!)**


	2. Párrafo Uno

**Párrafo Uno.**

No importaba si no era el momento, mucho menos si no debía ser así…

Tan solo quería vomitar por tanta cursilería despedida de labios de su dueño al por fin unir los puntos de sus sospechas. De más estaba decir que no valía la pena ocultarlo más, considerando lo terco que era su elegido cuando se le metía una idea a la cabeza.

Al final de cuentas, significaba lo mismo para él: Tikki lo mataría si descubría lo que había pasado.

A veces, incluso, no podía evitar verlo como un cruel chiste.

-Ladybug es Marinette…- Exclamó, maravillado como por séptima vez -Todo este tiempo estuvo detrás de mi, Plagg- Dijo Adrien, estrujando la boina entre sus brazos.

El solo pensarlo era… Aquella chica, dulce e inocente, sentada detrás de él en clases; Si, se trataba de ella, su compañera.

-Siempre estuvo cerca…-

-Felicidades,_"Sherlock"_. Ya tienes una pista- Comentó Plagg, irritado del estado del portador de sus poderes. Era tal cual como un erudito en su momento de iluminación… Pero peor según la perspectiva del Kwami.

-¿No lo ves, Plagg?- Continuo, obviando como su compañero trataba de ignorarlo -Ahora entiendo porque me rechazaba. Marinette gustaba de Adrien, por eso no podía aceptar a Chat Noir-

-¡No me digas, Romeo!- Respondió el aludido con completo sarcasmo -¿Y era por eso que tu no podías verla como más que una_ "Simple"_ amiga, o eso era harina de otro costal?- Prosiguió, un tanto irritado de tanta incredulidad.

-Bueno…- La verdad, ahora se sentía como un completo tonto al pensar en ello -Eso da igual ahora. Ahora no existe razón para no estar juntos-

Acto seguido, se levantó de la cama con sus energías renovadas. Estaba seguro. Por fin sus sentimientos llegarían a buen puerto.

-Debo verla, cuanto antes- Sentenció.

-¿Y qué excusa le dirás a tu padre para salir?- Objeto el Kwami -Si puede saberse- Remato mientra terminaba su porción de queso de un bocado.

_"Burp"_

-¿Que tal si un _"Gato Negro" _usa mi ventana?- Comentó desvergonzadamente, buscando la excusa mas surrealista.

-Me haces odiar mi trabajo, chico- Respondió, teniendo la última la palabra. Tan solo pudo respirar derrotado.

Mientras se transformaba, no olvido por ningún momento el no dejar de sostener aquella boina.

-Allá voy, Marinette…"_M'Lady_"-

.

.

.

-Conque así fue- Aportó una divertida Bunnix mientras se cercioraba de escribir correctamente; Debía tener buena letra.

-Muy bien, por lo menos ya sabemos que hizo Adrien luego de ver a Ladybug- Repuso para sí misma descartando la idea de que le había dicho palabra alguna a Nino. Debieron haber confiado más en el… Aunque era irrelevante porque ella ya sabia como Chat se entero.

-Y mientras… Marinette…- Mascullo, sacando la lengua a modo de reflejo de su concentración a la vez que con su mano cambiaba el panorama que aquella puerta mágica le permitía ver. Habiendo cambiando esta, la visión de una solitaria chica caminando por la vereda emergió.

-Por ahora se ve bien…- Remarcó.

**-O-**


	3. Párrafo Dos

**Párrafo Dos.**

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, Marinette- Mencionó una feliz Kwami a su portadora.

La aludida, en cambio, mientras todavía procesaba la osadía de sus acciones, mostraba experimentar una mezcla entre la felicidad y la ansiedad; E inclusive, su andar se antojaba de nervioso y errático para cualquier espectador. Y si a eso se le sumaba lo rápido que hablaba con conjeturas incluido…

…Si, Marinette estaba entrando en su típica paranoia habitual.

-Si, lo hice. ¿Estuvo bien, no?- Respondió -Digo, ¿Que otra opciones tenía? No es como si el Quinto Apellido de Adrien se celebrara todo los días- Mencionó, razonando torpemente. De a poco iba perdiendo su convicción en sí misma. La batalla en su interior parecía ganada por la incertidumbre.

No aguantaría otros veinte pasos más la aspirante a diseñadora…

-Eh… No, claro que no- Acato Tikki a su primera pregunta -El momento en realidad no era importante, lo que importaba era…-

-¡Esto es un desastre!-

Y la desesperación reinaba imponente; Ahí iba otra vez a declarar su terreno sobre los pensamientos de la Ojizarca. Tikki tenía fe de que la batalla fuera más larga…

Fueron doce pasos… Estuvo cerca.

-¡¿En qué estaba pensando?! !Lo último que necesita es una Boina!- Exclamó una Marinette con los brazos dirigidos al cielo.

Por suerte, o quizás por destreza, su desatención había hecho que doblara en un callejón sin salida, fuera de la vista de las personas de alrededor. Tan solo unos basureros olvidados se avistaban al fondo. La Kwami ya había abandonado su escondite para tratar de hacerla recapacitar sobre los hechos.

-Y fue hoy su competencia de Esgrima. ¡Seguro que Kagami estaba ahí con él! Apoyándolo como si fuera su… Novia- Dijo, sacando ideas sin fundamentos -¡Esto no podría ser peor!-

-Marinette…-

-¡Seguro que ahora me está buscando para regresar el regalo y decirme que ya no podemos ser amigos!. No, no podría con eso. ¡Debo hacer algo!-

-Eh… Escucha-

-¡Aun no estamos lejos de su casa! ¡Puede que ande cerca! Debo hacer que no me reconozca. Me cambiaré de ropa, no… No hay Boutiques cerca. ¡Debo improvisar!- Dijo para ella comenzando a deshacerse de su típicas coletas, dejando su cabello suelto al viento.

-¡Marinette!-

-¡Mira! ¡Puedo usar algo de esos basureros!-

-¡MARINETTE! ¡CÁLMATE!- Grito una desesperada Tikki al borde de su paciencia. En contraste, ella se detuvo.

Un trozo de tela vieja ya reposaba entre sus manos…

-La Boina era linda y lo hiciste con tu esfuerzo- Clamo Tikki con lógica -Seguro Adrien la apreciara, así como el hecho de que provino de ti-

-¿Eso crees?- Respondió un tanto incrédula todavía -Pero entonces…-

-Entonces nada, Marinette. Ya verás como Adrien estará feliz por tan lindo obsequio, y por tan increíble amiga que tiene-

-Así estarás un paso mas cerca que de se enamore de ti-

La joven no pudo evitar sonrojarse debido a eso. Estar más cerca de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos… Si, era linda la idea.

En reflejo involuntario, su mano había tomado un mechón de pelo rebelde y colocado detrás de su oreja a la vez que una pequeña sonrisa volvía a adornar las facciones de su rostro.

-Vamos… Volvamos con las chicas- Susurro enternecida -Hay que decirles las buenas noticias-

-Es cierto… Gracias, Tikki- Respondió para luego depositar un beso en la cabeza de su amiga mientras la acunaba entre sus manos.

Volviendo inmediatamente al sendero de las calles de París, una joven de cabello suelto Azulado sonreía una vez más.

* * *

**Y desde aquí empezaría lo que todos esperan. Ya el inicio está hecho y estas dos ultimas actualizaciones son el precursor de lo que se viene. **

**A su vez, aproveche la oportunidad para darle sentido a ciertos detalles; Es decir****, nunca se explicó en el capítulo porque Marinette se soltó el cabello luego de dejar el regalo. Por lo menos intenté que fuera algo posible la situación.**

**Y con todo esto dicho, o más bien escrito, comienza la verdadera magia en esta historia. **

**Espero que le haya gustado esta doble actualización y esperen pronto los próximos capítulos; Tengo muchas ideas para este par…**

**Como siempre, yo soy A - El Eloy y me despido.**

**Bye.**


	4. Párrafo Tres

**Párrafo Tres.**

-¡Lo logre!- Grito una eufórica Marinette, recibiendo como respuesta una ola de afecto de parte de sus amigas -¡Realmente lo hice!- El júbilo del grupo rebosaba de las más alegres energías. Todo se sentía como en un sueño.

El _**Place du Trocadéro **_era el escenario. El buen clima, combinado con las compañías correctas llenaban el corazón rebosante de paz. El remate del paisaje al fondo, con simbólica Torre acompañado, solo eran el Plus ante tan magnífica receta.

Y si le añadías un Picnic a la mezcla…

-¿Y? ¿Como fue?- Como siempre, Alya iniciaba el _"Bombardeo"_

-Ah… Pues…-

-Si, ¿Como?- Mylene disparaba la segunda bala. El resto sólo aguardaba expectante.

Ni una excusa se ideó por el camino…

Marinette ya empezaba a tartamudear inconscientemente. Y eran tantas las veces que había tenido que mentir en el pasado; Claro, por obvias razones. Aun así, sorprendía en el como no lo había transformado en una habilidad en ella.

Simplemente, no encontraba las palabras correctas…

Aparte, todo el espectáculo no era ajeno ante unos fisgones ojos. De peculiar Verde; Bien concentrados; Desde el tejado de uno de los monumentos cercanos mientras su cinturón se meneaba cual ser con voluntad propia, como la cola de un felino al acecho…

-Te encontré- Susurró un Chat Noir con una sonrisa imposible de desaparecer.

Paso a observar el presente entre sus manos, buscando la confianza para tomar el salto de fe; Buscando en ella las palabras correctas, el valor necesario, el espíritu determinate… De repente se encontraba nervioso.

-_Puedo hacerlo_\- Solo necesitaba un empuje y ya nada lo detendría.

Entre unos arbustos, encontró el lugar para volver a ser su alter ego. Ya no podía más. Iba a volverse loco si no llegaba a estar con ella.

-Aquí vamos- Masculló luego de aterrizar en la zona y destransformarse. Sin embargo, cierto Kwami lo miraba seriamente.

-¿Que ocurre?- No pudo evitar preguntar.

Pasaron segundos para escuchar una respuesta. Incluso se había asustado por la relajada exhalación que su compañero dejó escapar.

-¿Plagg?-

-_Merece ser feliz, Tikki_\- Pensó ignorando su alrededor para tomar palabra.

-Buena suerte, Adrien. Puedes hacerlo- Dijo por fin arrancando las preocupaciones de su dueño por una cómplice sonrisa. Terminando así, con el aura enigmática que lo rodeaba.

-…Gracias- Musito suavemente cuando salió de su impresión. Era innegable el fuerte vinculo de esos dos.

Procedió a usar la Boina como intencionalmente había sido creada y se aventuró. Ese había sido el empuje que necesitaba…

Era el momento. En una última mirada, el Milenario ser, pudo observar a su dueño partir hacia su fatídico encuentro a lo que él decidía quedarse expectante. Desde donde estaba podía ver el desenlace, se veía perfectamente.

Al final, siendo testigo, y luego de unas cuantas palabras incapaces de escuchar, vislumbro a su portador compartir un tierno beso con la protegida de su complemento.

El estallido de sorpresa y felicidad pronto hicieron eco de la imagen, cortesía de unas más que contentas amistades; Sobretodo por cierta rubia de cabellera corta, cuyo grito a las nubes se escuchó más como un chillido que como un vitoreo para el…

Sus pequeñas orejas retumbaban.

.

.

.

_-Significa que te amo, Marinette- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de sellar su amor idílico por ella, liberándose por fin de todos sus miedos y prometiéndose cultivar tan maravilloso sentimiento. Los dos habían tocado el cielo y coronado el Olimpo ese mismo día._

.

.

.

-Si que estaba nerviosa- Comentó una divertida Bunnix a la imagen. Para ella, parecía una conmovedora película -Ni siquiera repare en su peinado-

Se vio contagiada por la esencia que desprendía. Era imposible el no sonreír complacida mientras se abraza del simpático peluche de Unicornio. Todo se veía tan perfecto…

-Rose estaba hecha una fiera- Recordó anecdóticamente.

* * *

**El plan original era escribir exactamente lo visto en el capítulo, pero después me di cuenta de que mucho no valdría la pena. Como dice el dicho, y cito: "Una imagen vale más que mil Palabras"**

**En cambio, quise centrarse desde otro punto; Específicamente entre Plagg y Adrien. Que en realidad me salió mejor de lo esperado.**

**He de agradecer sus Reviews, por eso esta rapidez de actualización, en especial a **Melgamonster **por aclaratoria.** **Siendo honesto, me resulta esquivo lo de la celebración del quinto apellido, no lo entiendo del todo. Además, no te dan medallas por algo asi… ¿O si lo hacen?**

**No importa, igual ya lo arreglare. Espero que le guste esto, ahora se viene la libre imaginación a esta historia; Ahora si, promesa.**

**P.S: Felix fue otro capitulo normal, la ****verdad. Lo único interesante fue el misterio de los anillos y de la familia de Emilie.**

**Sin mas aporte, yo soy A - El Eloy y me despido.**

**Bye.**


	5. Párrafo Cuatro

**Párrafo Cuatro.**

La vida continuaba luego de tantas emociones en un mismo dia. Ni mencionar de lo mucho que les había costado decir adiós aquella tarde… Alya ya se daba una idea, serian unos empalagosos. Irónicamente, ella vivía en un lugar donde las creaciones que se daban allí podrían dar la misma sensación a muchos: Una de las mejores Panaderías de París.

Entrados en el lugar, la sonrisa cómplice y felicidad de sus progenitores estaba más que bien establecida. Conocían al candidato en cuestión y no podrían estar más de acuerdo con ello. Su retoño crecía. Igual, si le rompía el corazón… Bueno, su padre era extremadamente grande, y su madre poseía unas específicas habilidades; Así que protección no escaseaba…

Subió hasta su habitación luego de la cena. Allí inició a cepillar su cabello con tranquilidad mientras tarareaba risueña. Sus mejillas, aun pintadas de un leve rosa, daba un aire dulce al panorama.

A lo mejor demasiado dulce, incluso para Tikki.

-Adrien…- Susurraba por momentos una feliz Marinette mientras continuaba la labor en su pelo -Te Amo…-

Para Tikki, ya sabía que terminaría así. Marinette era un caso aparte a diferencia de muchos. La mayoría simplemente parecían atravesar un vacío luego de por fin lograr sus objetivos. Para ella, sería al revés: No encontraría la forma de detenerse ahora. Como persona y superheroina.

Quizás nada, ni siquiera una pequeña broma, sería capaz de perturbarla… Tikki se encargaría de probarlo.

-Nunca te había visto tan feliz, Marinette- Aportó la Kwami flotando cerca -Me alegro por ti-

Su reflejo también era atrapado por el espejo usado por su dueña.

-Ay Tikki- Musitó encantada -Es un sueño hecho realidad- No era para menos, después de todo.

Y es que, para la Kwami, en el fondo de su conciencia, habitaba la cruel sombra de la mentira. Aquella sombra que sabía toda la realidad que escondía ese _"Cuadrado Amoroso" _entre los elegidos. Ella y Plagg, sin quererlo, eran cómplices de sus tristezas y frustraciones.

Gracias al cielo, todo eso terminaba hoy. Y qué mejor forma de celebrar, que con una pícara travesura…

-Entonces…- Disparó la Kwami -¿Esta vez sí contó?-

Para la joven, la pregunta detallo confusión a su harmonía.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Respondió para detener la tarea entre sus manos y observar una mirada sinuosa sobre su persona -¿Tikki?-

-¿A que si el de hoy contó como su primer beso?- Pregunto nuevamente -¿O la del Museo de Cera sigue siendo el primero?-

La Ojizarca, ya entrada en contexto, se vio invadida por la vergüenza. Solo su amiga frente a ella sabia sobre ese episodio; Era un ataque a la espalda.

-¡!- La sorpresa reino en ella mientras la encaraba. Su compañera solo podía reír sin reparaciones.

-¡No es así!- Grito desmesurada.

Una persecución por aquella alcoba se inició. A rienda suelta, una complacida Tikki, por el éxito de su broma, volaba por todos los escondrijos buscando escapar de su captora. De más estaba decir las risas que ambas compartían.

-¡Espera que te atrape!-

-¿Entonces es un no? ¿O será que los besos con Chat Noir si lo fueron?- Saco a la luz Tikki, aumentando la apuesta.

-¡Claro que no!- Respondió tajante para luego lanzarse en un intento de atrapar a su diminuta aliada… Fallando en el intento y aterrizando sobre su nariz.

-Ahora sí…- Susurro.

Tikki no pudo escuchar sus últimas palabras. En cambio, ya se hallaba escondida entre los peluches de su cama, producto del errado movimiento de su cazadora. Daba lo mismo, estaba demasiada concentrada en huir.

Bueno, era así, hasta que escuchó el grito de guerra de su dueña…

-¡Tikki, Transformame!-

(...)

El brillo rosa abandonó la habitación. De su centro, apareció ella, la inigualable protectora de París, Ladybug.

-Te atrape- Dijo para sí, complacida de la partida ganada. Ya después, de cualquier forma, le daría su merecido sermón.

Inmediatamente, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era la la alarma para la Patrulla, las de las Diez y Media…

-Bueno, al menos voy a tiempo- Mencionó luego de apagar la señal.

Acto seguido, justo cuando se dirigía hacia al balcón, su teléfono sonó nuevamente… Mostrando en su pantalla una cara angelical: Adrien.

Consecuentemente, por poco y dejaba caer el dispositivo, presa nuevamente de sus nervios. Era tan fácil provocarla en su ansiedad…

Procedió a contestar, deteniéndose en la obviedad de su atuendo y a su vez, recordando cierta labor por cumplir. Increíblemente, estaba en una disputa de elección.

Sin embargo…

-Quizás Chat Noir pueda esperar- Concluyó para destransformarse. Su nueva felicidad lo llamaba.

* * *

**Esto me salio del alma, literalmente. Pensaba escribir otra cosa, pero ya saben lo misteriosa que puede ser nuestro poder del pensamiento. ¡Incluso pude crear una misteriosa mentira que conecta a Plagg y a Tikki!**

**Siendo franco, muy en mi interior, la escritura cada vez se me convierte en algo más recurrente, y no podría estar más de acuerdo en aceptarlo. Ayuda mucho, a mi juicio.**

**La realidad, ocurrió algo en mi vida. Algo que, sí en sí no me derriba, si me hace tambalearme, porque cambio mucho los planes. Incluso, mentalmente tocado por eso, creo que llegué a enfermarme… **

**Lo dije antes, el poder de la mente es increíble. La moral baja, es dañina es más de un sentido; Se los dice alguien que recientemente lo experimento. Como sea, no me gusta excusarme para no levantarme nuevamente.**

**De paso, un saludo especial a **Lady Gincloud:** Eres la primera que elogia mi forma de escribir. La realidad, es que nuestro estilo sólo puede ser visto desde afuera, nunca desde adentro. Por eso agradezco la primera vez que me elogian esa faceta, gracias de Corazón.**

**Tambien saludos a** Zara (Guest):** Que si la memoria no me falla, no es la primera que se toma el tiempo de dejarme Review. Gracias a ti también :) .**

**Y ya habiendo saludo, llega el momento de decir Adiós. **

**Yo soy A - El Eloy y me despido.**

**Bye.**


	6. Párrafo Cinco

**Párrafo Cinco. **

Era inevitable el encuentro, ya sea por sus responsabilidades o por lo muy enlazado que estaban sus destinos. La realidad, tarde o temprano, Ladybug y Chat Noir se volverían a ver la caras luego de la relación formada por sus identidades civiles. Si tan solo supieran…

-¡Chat!- Masculló con cierta pena la Heroína Moteada -Lamento la tardanza, estaba… ocupada- Se excuso.

Sin embargo, su disculpa no llegó a oídos ajenos.

Sobretodo, esto era debido a la melodía que su carismático compañero amagaba con cantar. A su vez, asegurándose de que los acordes de su voz fueran lo suficientemente bajos para solo poder ser escuchados por su alma. La razones de esto eran… Desconocidas para ella.

Aun así, una pequeña letra se apreció a entenderse entre sus oídos, atrayendo sorpresa y misterio a la ya desconcertante reunión de turno.

-Un Gatito… En el tejado…- Musitaba con tono melancólico mientras oteaba el paisaje bajo sus pies.

La _**Tour Eiffel **_era la candidata escogida para el punto de inicio del patrullaje. Desde hace ya un tiempo era así, de hecho. La belleza de la ciudad ante sus jóvenes ojos, inocentes e inexpertos, invitaba a debatir en qué momento su belleza parecía irradiar más… Si en el Dia o en la Noche.

El Héroe Felino hubiera dado esa impresión de no ser por su canción secreta. Ni siquiera había reparado en la presencia de su compañera hasta que ésta se pronunció nuevamente.

-Chat Noir, ¿Todo bien?- Pregunto preocupada ante la falta de coquetería hacia su persona. No es como si la extrañara…

-Perfectamente- Habló por fin sin voltear a verla mientras paraba su callado canto a reemplazo de una sonrisa.

-Oh… Está bien…- Dijo atrapada en la impresión de su calma -Bueno…-

-En realidad, yo también llegue tarde- Se disculpó tranquilamente respondiendo acerca de su puntualidad mientras se erguía y respondía a su Azulada mirada con la suya.

-Estaba en… algo- Dijo pronunciando un hicampie en la última palabra…

-Ah, Entiendo…- Respondió sorprendida -Parece que hemos sido irresponsables hoy- Bromeo.

-¿_Cierta llamada especial, "Bugaboo" ?_\- Pensó triunfante sin despegar la vista.

De repente, reinó la quietud entre ellos. El silencio de la brisa era el único acompañante.

El la continuaba mirando vislumbrado con ternura a profundidad; Algo culpable, incluido. Se deleitaba en saber que podía amarla por completo, con o sin la máscara. Siendo este el pecado de su corazón. El mejor de su vida. Lo demás daba igual sin importar lo que pasara o lo que debiera anteponer para protegerlo. Lo haría sin vacilar.

Aún ni podía el concebir cómo podía mantenerse tan sereno entre tanta dicha…

Por el otro lado, ella, Algo nerviosa, le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad. Ni sabia porque se la mantenía… Quizás el estado de sus emociones conspiraba en hacerla sentirse más fuera de la realidad que dentro. No estaba segura. Solo podía distinguir cierta felicidad en su interior, una muy cálida.

Ni capaz fue de notar como su mano se encontraba entrelazada con la de él a la altura del pecho…

-Chat…- Susurro en tonos esperanzados sin notar el color carmín de sus mejillas -Debemos comenzar con…-

_"Chu"_

El eco de un beso casto en el dorso izquierdo de su mano le hizo callar. Acto seguido, su compañero tomó la palabra.

-Lo se, _"M'Lady" _\- Contradijo imperturbable de su paz -Yo iré al Norte esta vez- Sentenció.

-De acuerdo- Accedió Ladybug con una última sonrisa -Te veo en una hora, _"Gatito" _-

Y sin más, se perdió entre las luces de la ciudad, energética y acrobática como siempre… Inconsciente de la verdad entre las aptitudes de su "_Amigo"_ Rubio. Quien se tomó un tiempo de espera mientras la veía partir embelesado.

-Un Gatito… En el tejado… Con su _"Lady"_ \- Terminó el poema del canto risueño a complacencia de él mismo.

Al final, él también se puso con su labor por cumplir, saltando en picada hacia la **Ciudad del Amor**.

* * *

**Raro… Creo que este me quedó un poco tosco en la narrativa. Lo dejaré a sus opiniones.**

**Y además… No tengo nada que reportar… Eh… ¡Gracias por Leer!**

**Yo soy A - El Eloy y me despido.**

**Bye.**


	7. Párrafo Seis

**Párrafo Seis.**

Hay que dejar un punto claro. Entre la fantasía y la imaginación, la primera se presta más a la felicidad y a la dicha. Mucho más, incluso, de lo que se ofrece la segunda; Aunque está igual abarque algo mucho más grande… Entre ellas, las pesadillas.

-_"M'Lady…"_\- Susurraba el Héroe embelesado. A sus brazos, aquella misteriosa joven se dejaba caer ante sus encantos. Estaban solos, sin nadie que los perturbara.

-Chat…- Respondía, con el aliento cortado.

A sus espaldas, el inmenso panorama de la ciudad en descanso hacía eco de sus palabras. Rematando, el Astro Lunar, en el apogeo de esa noche, daba por marcado su sitio en el firmamento, cuyas estrellas se daban por vencidas por el resplandor que aquella pareja de Superhéroes irradiaba. Todo estaba a pedir de boca…

-Tengo tanto que contarte- Dijo, embriagado de felicidad. La confesión tendría lugar. Hawk Moth por fin había caído.

-Yo igual- Respondió con una sonrisa Ladybug -Después de todo lo que hemos pasado… Nosotros… Por fin…-

-Lo se, _"__M'Lady__"_-

Un beso en aquellos finos nudillos procedió luego de sus palabras. El eco solo hacía alardes del pletórico momento. Estrecho sus manos con las de ella en voluntad firme. Se acaban los secretos…

-La verdad, Ladybug- Dijo, armándose de valor -Es que no importa que pase, yo igual te querré… Siempre- Confesó. La tierna sonrisa que ella le brindaba le motivó a continuar.

-…Tu compañero… Tu inseparable compañero, no es más que aquella persona a tu derecha…-

Dudosa a sus palabras, a su declaración, volteo ávidamente a la dirección sugerida. Cerca de ahí, en la pared del siguiente edificio, vio a lo que se refería: Un cartel promocional.

"_Adrien, La Fragancia"_

Aquellas eran las palabras de aquella publicidad. El susodicho envase de perfume aparecía a un costado del nombre; Justo a la derecha del joven cuyo nombre le pertenecía…

De inmediato, todo hizo "Click" en ella.

-¿A-Adrien…? ¡¿Adrien Agreste?!- Exclamó incrédula la joven Ojiazul. Debía tratarse de un sueño…

-Si…- Susurro Chat noir, mientras las estrechaba aún más -Yo soy _"Tu"_ Chat Noir, Marinette- Dijo para comenzar a buscar sus labios…

-¿Marinette?- Contestó incrédula separándose -Creo que estas…-

-¿Adrien?-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El miedo es algo que se puede presentar sin avisar. Aquella intromisión significaba una cosa. Se había equivocado… Horriblemente.

Ese era su miedo…

-¿E-eres tu, A-Adrien?- Pregunto… Una muy, muy, dolida Multimouse. Ladybug tan solo se hallaba congelada. Sus manos se habían soltado por la sorpresa.

-¿Marinette…?- Susurro, con el más fuerte tono blanco pintado en su piel, incapaz procesar nada por el terror.

Ante él, aquella heroína de tonalidades Plateadas, cuya identidad civil había declarado su amor… A su costado, la heroína que siempre declaró amar sin condiciones… No podía ser verdad que esto estuviera pasando.

Debía ser una pesadilla…

-Mullo, destransformacion- Dijo, para luego ser consumida por el destello de la magia. Ahora, Marinette era lo único que quedaba atrás.

-Marinette…-

-Debí saber que se trataba de error- Masculló con dolor, al borde del llanto. El habría jurado escuchar su corazón romperse.

-N-no no, escucha…- Ella había escuchado todo. No cabían las dudas.

-Está bien…- Dijo -Después de todo… Soy solo una amiga-

-Marinette, déjame explicarte- Rogó impotente el joven Rubio, sin percatarse como ya se hallaba a la par de la frágil chica -Esto es…-

"_Sniff"_

El débil sollozo de la pobre chica le obligó a callar… La había destruido.

-Chat Noir- Dijo autoritaria la _"Bichito" _-Creo que ni tu mismo lo entiendes- Dejó caer sin cuidado, pasando de él.

-Ladybug…-

-Creo que será mejor que lleve a esta joven a su casa- Sentenció, posicionándose para marcharse junto a ella -Ya después hablaremos- Aportó, sin evitar sonar fría.

-¡Espera, por favor!-

-Adios…-

(...)

El golpe seco de sus rodillas contra el suelo dio sonido a la agobiante desolación. El estado mental seguía siendo una incógnita.

Adrien… Chat Noir… estaba perdido en sus ideas ignorando como la oscuridad de alrededor se posaba sobre el.

Al final, se hizo la oscuridad…

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¡AGGGGGGH!-

El grito se escuchó por toda la mansión. Resultaba un verdadero milagro el que nadie lo hubiera escuchado. El sudor resbalaba libremente por su anatomía; Desde su frente, hasta los dedos de los pies. La expresión de dolor acompañaba la escalofriante sensación de angustia. Era la auténtica realidad, estacionada en sus narices…

-¿U-u-una… Una pesadilla?- Exclamó Adrien para sí mismo, temeroso de la respuesta.

-Y una muy fea- Escucho responder a su plegarias, siendo Plagg el responsable de hecho, mientras lo miraba con cierta incredulidad.

"_Sigh"_

La oscuridad lo dejaba desorientado. A duras penas intuía que estaba devuelta en su habitación. El sudor frío provocaba que las sábanas se adhirieran a él. El brillo de Luna solo permitía delinear los contornos del lugar. Aun así, comenzaba a sentirse más tranquilo, dejando que el silencio fueran su arrullo a tan apabullante pensamiento; Comenzaba a recobrar el sentido…

-¿Ya me dirás que te sucede?- Ni el mismo lo sabia con certeza.

-Plagg…- Dijo, tomando un nuevo respiro -¿Acaso… pude haber confundido a Marinette con Ladybug?-

-¿De que estas hablando ahora?- Contestó exasperado el Kwami -Te recuerdo que ya no estás soñando-

-Es solo que… en mi sueño…-

-¿No decías que estabas seguro?- Interrumpió pausadamente -¿Que tu corazón lo sentía así? Nadie quiere a un indeciso, Adrien…-

Estaba en lo correcto. Debía dejar las dudas, aunque cuando fuera enfrentándolas una por una. Era un tarea pendiente en su vida. No tenía dudas sobre su amor profesado en el pasado… Y no lo tendría ahora.

Entre ideas, llegó a la conclusión de que ese día, su _"Lady" _debía habérselas ingeniado para acometer tal ingenioso teatro. Era un punto de partida, ahora faltaba averiguar el resto…

Concentrado estaba sin duda. Incluso había olvidado por completo que su Kwami lo miraba, aguardando una respuesta… Se le veía un tanto paciente y apurado.

-Tienes razón, Plagg- Dijo, aportando una ligera sonrisa -_"Mi" _Marinette no se merece que me ponga en duda. Gracias. Últimamente, no paras de darme buenos consejos- Aportó irónicamente.

-_¿Mi? Qué empalagosos…_\- Pensó contrariado -Como sea, con tal de que me dejes dormir, me daré por bien servido- Exclamó, haciendo énfasis en la última parte y trayendo a la mesa el verdadero problema entre manos… Era muy tarde.

-Ups, perdón…- Masculló apenado el joven Agreste -Descansa, Plagg-

-Igual para ti, Chico-

Acto seguido, la paz interior se integro nuevamente en él. Adrien había vuelto la cabeza a la almohada, dispuesto a recuperar las energías; Aun si eso significaba que seguiría pensado en cómo fue posible que Multimouse y Ladybug estuvieran en el mismo lugar y al mismo tiempo…

Calcular la edad del universo sonaba más fácil, en realidad.

Y mientras el joven Rubio procedía a esto, desconocía el acto de rebeldía de su compañero Milenario. Procedió a atravesar los grandes ventanales, perdiéndose su figura en la oscuridad de la noche…

-¡Debieron ser los Kwamis!- Se escuchó estremecer una vez mas entre las paredes. Era el grito de un Adrien, con una clarividencia inoportuna.

* * *

**No creí que lo sucesos de "Kwami Buster" me serian utiles jajajaja…**

**(...)**

**Lo siento, les debo una explicación, pero no podré darla ahora mismo. **

**En resumen, pasaron muchas cosas, entre ellas un internet nula; Fin. Ya me daré tiempo para esto… y para actualizar esta historia. Por lo menos 3 capítulos mas… ¿Yay?**

**En más, una disculpa nuevamente por la ausencia. Si tienen dudas del principio de este capitulo, les diré esto: Era un sueño. Los sueños no siempre tienen sentido lógico… **

**También, gracias por sus tan hermosos Reviews. Me hicieron el día mas de una vez. Eso lo aprecio.**

**Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, así como mi última escritura a mis 24 años. Mis 25 llaman… **

**Yo soy A - El Eloy y me despido.**

**(PS: Actualizare pronto, lo prometo)**

**Bye y Feliz 2020.**


	8. Párrafo Siete

**Párrafo Siete.**

Era el final de otra sesión de esgrima. Una muy extenuante, a decir verdad. La felicidad desbordante del joven practicante era contrarrestada por el deseo de prevalencia de su talentosa compañera. Aquel traje de competición Escarlata destacaba cual bella Rosa en medio del desierto: Cautivadora y letal con cada una de sus espinas…

Su cansancio y fatiga era mostrado por el sudor presente en su sien. No era de menos, el traje podía ser realmente caluroso en ocasiones. Ni siquiera reparó en el vacío de la habitación, no había alma errante tomando sus pertenencias para irse a su respectivo hogar y dar por concluido el día. Tan solo soledad adornaba el ambiente.

Kagami, por obvias razones, no se encontraba ahí; Era el vestuario de hombres después de todo. Procedió a guardar su florete y demás pertenencias (Todavía con el abrasivo traje puesto) para dejarlas a un lado. Su falta de observación invitaban a suponer de su alta inocencia. Estaba cual borrego abandonando a su suerte a los lobos, si se le quería ver con malicia.

Tan solo tarareaba feliz y risueño de su propia existencia; Estaba enamorado. Su ligero sonrojo, y aquella energía que irradiaba, eran las más fuertes señales. Ni mención se haga a la única persona que encontraba desagrado del estado de su dueño: Plagg.

Y hablando de este…

-¿Plagg? ¡Plagg! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Susurró, visiblemente mosqueado observando dentro de su casillero ante una nueva huida de su Kwami -Serás…-

_¡PAM!_

El eco seco aplaco cualquier pensamiento. De repente, la puerta de casillero fue azotada por una mano invasora, cerrándola en el proceso. De alguna forma, su espalda terminó chocando contra esta, visualizando al temerario individuo que lo tenía súbitamente apresado. El brusco movimiento lo había desorientado por un segundo, pero igual fue capaz de enfocar a su captor.

Fue tanta su incredulidad, que tardó en pronunciar su nombre…

-¿Ladybug?- Masculló Adrien, sorprendido del_ "Ataque" _recibido -¿Pero que… ?-

-_"Grrr"_\- Escuchó pronunciar de sus labios cual animal, aumentando su desconcierto mientras lo devoraba con la mirada -Estuviste fabuloso,_"Mi Adrien"_-

-¡!-

Acto seguido, sus labios hacían conexión en un arrebato de ella, aumentando, si es que se podía más aún, la confusión del joven Esgrimista que poco o nada pudo hacer.

Siendo realistas, el placer culposo, muchas veces confundido con la falta de compromiso, es algo que todo ser experimenta alguna vez en la vida y, siendo aún más realistas, al final se es pecador de caer antes los deseos egoístas del corazón; O por lo menos una vez en nuestras vidas sera así…

La reinante confusión era reemplazada con la voluntad de responder el arrebato mientras sus brazos pasaban a colocarse alrededor de su cintura, dando por perdida la batalla contra su sentido de lógica. Empezaba a acostumbrarse a no siempre entender todo lo que le pasaba.

Ladybug tan solo profundizó el beso aferrándose a su cuello cuando lo noto. El osado movimiento se tornó en pasión por ambos bandos. A su vez, ignoraban todo a su alrededor mientras, de alguna forma, buscaban la manera de unir aun más sus cuerpos en aquella fiera danza; Al cuerno lo demás…

Un destello rosa emergió del lado de la chica, la luz de la transformación. La heroína Moteada abandonaba su visión, y en su lugar, una normal Marinette aparecía en su panorama. Adrien tan solo podía sonreír entre besos, estaba en el Paraíso.

La cereza del pastel vino por parte de un testigo, específicamente por Kagami. La oriunda de Asia había entrado buscando a su compañero, topándose con la escena. Tan solo pudo salir del asombro inicial cuando la chica, quien consideraba amiga, le dedicó una _"V" _formada por sus dedos en señal de victoria…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Oh si…- Musitaba en sueños, una adormilada Marinette -Toma eso _"Reina de Hielo"_\- Remarcó mientras en su tono se notaban encerrados destellos de triunfo.

-Ay Marinette…- Dijo una divertida Tikki de su dueña por la escena -A veces tus sueños son muy extraños jiji- Acto seguido, procedió a posar un suave beso en la frente su amiga.

-Dulces sueños- Exclamó, para luego salir por el tragaluz de encima y perderse entre las luces del paisaje nocturno de la ciudad.

Un punto rojo entre varios amarillos; Un punto Negro le esperaba…

* * *

**Primera parte de la triple actualización… Hecha. **

**Las diferencias entre los sueños entre esta parejita… Jajajajaja XD (¿Fantasia de Marinette?)**

**¿Ustedes que opinan? Haganme saber. **

**Spoiler: Se viene la reaparición de Bunnix. **

**Bueno sigamos. **

**1 de 3. **


	9. Párrafo Ocho

**Párrafo Ocho.**

Odiaba que fuera tan complejo, que cada maldita regla solo lo hiciera más difícil. "_¿Por que debía ser así?" _Plagg no lo entendía.

Ya lo había visto en el pasado, más de una vez, el dolor marcado en muchos de los rostros de muchos Chat Noirs. Las mentiras de una doble vida, las confusiones al corazón, o la hipocresía de mentir a quienes nunca lo hacen hacia tu persona… Era nefasto ser siempre testigo de ello. El que los sentimientos humanos fueran objeto de su desagrado era un tema aparte. Conocía las diferencias entre su falta de interés y lo que era, muchas veces, injusto; No era tonto.

Igual, la ensoñación no duró mucho, Tikki se acercaba a su posición. Tenían que verse como acuerdo a hacerlo si, ya sea por azares, la actual situación de sus dueños se tornaba, a falta de una mejor expresión… _"Melosa…" _

Sabía cómo manejar las riñas del Maestro Fu, pero no las de su adorada _"Cubito de Azúcar"_

-Mi querida _"Azuquita"_\- Comenzó nada más verla -¿A qué debo tu presencia en tan sublime noche?- Dijo, tomando galantemente su pequeña pata entre las de el.

-Tu sabes por qué estoy aquí,"_Apestosin"_\- Respondió la ente de la Fortuna, no evitando sonar un poco cortante. Su manita incluso fue retirada de forma descortés.

Entres los tejados de la ciudad, en conciso, sentados en la orilla de un disco satelital, la conversación tenía lugar. Los pies de ambos se mecían libre a la brisa. El sosiego de la naturaleza urbana daba el polo opuesto al delicado tópico a tratar. Tópico que Plagg buscaba que nunca se tratara. Era un conflicto entre el deber y el no querer.

-¡Plagg, concentrate!- Masculló Tikki cuando su paciencia no dio más -¡Sabes perfectamente porque estamos reunidos aquí!

-Para que me jures tu amor incondicional hacia mi,_"Pastelita"_\- Dijo, situándose muy cerca de ella -¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-¡Claro que no! ¡_"Seso de Camembert"_!-

-Por favor,"_Mi Amada"_\- Musito, postrándose sobre su rodilla -Somos el uno para el otro- Dijo, colocando los brazos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Plagg!-

-…Estas loca por mi-

-¡Suficiente!- Explotó en cólera e ira -!Nuestros portadores están juntos y desconocemos si eso podría significar un peligro!-

-_Bah_, te preocupas dema…-

-¡No te atrevas a insinuar que exagero! !_"Asqueroso Queso Parlante"_!-

(...)

Ese último mote iba con todas las de ofender; Ya no era un juego de palabra entre ellos. La incomodidad y desolación se dibujaron en muecas del ser del Infortunio.

Le había dolido…

Tikki lo sabía. Las orejas caídas eran la prueba más vehemente de ello.

Sabía en el fondo, el por qué de su actitud. Ella era la otra testigo que hacia espejo con él de la difícil vida que obtenían aquellos que eran elegidos como sus portadores. De antemano, ella siempre parecía estar bien con las reglas definidas de tan elaborada epopeya, pero todo era una fachada. Ella también odiaba ver el sufrimiento de las Ladybugs que habían estado a su cargo. La sombra de la mentira era una que cubría demasiado terreno…

Por eso, ella era la responsable de los dos. La forma de ser de Plagg engañaba a la mayoría e invitaba a pensar sobre un descuido casi total hacia sus deberes. Pero no a ella. Reconocía una mascarada… porque ella también era pecante de una.

-_"Apestosin…"- _Musito, estrechándolo entre brazos -Discúlpame-

-No hay cuidado, Tikki- Exclamó, correspondiendo el gesto -Después de todo, entre nosotros dos, tú eres la que esta al mando-

Ante este último comentario, no pudo evitar sonreír. En cierta verdad, eran absolutamente complementarios uno del otro.

-Entonces sabes de que debemos hablar-

-Tristemente- Contesto, para quedarse viendo a sus ojos.

-El Maestro Fu debe enterarse- Dijo -Así nos podrá aconsejar-

-Si no hay opción…-

-Creo que será mejor si lo hago yo…- Dijo una tercera voz, envuelta en incógnita.

Ambos giraron la cabeza hacia el origen del sonido. Frente a ellos, El último recurso de todo, Bunnix, se materializaba frente a ellos a través de un portal.

-Bunnix…-

-Hay algo que tiene que saber… Kwamis Principales- Dictaminó con autoridad. Al parecer había mucho más involucrado de lo que suponían…

Los primeros rayos del amanecer cortejaban una horrible verdad en pos de vías hacia futuro. Era el inicio del fin…

* * *

**Siendo honesto, a veces dudo de si no capturó la esencia del momento correctamente. Mas especifico, si mis transiciones en los contextos de la historia son demasiados apresurados… **

**En Castellano: No saber si mi escritura ir muy al grano y no capturar emociones de personajes.**

**Seria bueno si me dan su opinion respecto a ello, entre otras cosas.**

**Bunnix volvió y lo avise; Y aun le queda camino que recorrer. La verdad, me sentí complacido de darles un momento a tan cariñosos Kwamis. Quizás ya no vuelva a tener la oportunidad en esta historia, pero nada esta escrito… Aun.**

**Bueno, suficientes Memos. **

**Segunda parte de la Triple Actualización, ¡Lista!**

**2 de 3. **

**¡Next!**


	10. Párrafo Nueve

**Párrafo Nueve.**

Sacudón tras sacudón, estrellándose con todo sin poder hacer nada. No se acostumbraba al ritmo de su compañera.

El escenario era dentro de su mochila. No habia tenido tiempo de posicionarse en su acostumbrado espacio de siempre. Resultaba sorprendente ver correr a Marinette a tal velocidad que, con tiempo de sobra, o especificamente, mucho tiempo de sobra, se dirigiera a una nueva jornada de enseñanza de escuela ignorando el hecho que vivia practicamente al lado de esta.

-¡Auxilio!- Se escuchó en oídos sordos las plegarias de Tikki.

-El interés tiene piernas, ¿Eh?- Decía de forma burlesca, desde su madriguera, desde su espacio, su bucle, una simpática _"Conejita" _con lápiz en mano.

Y en defensa de la aludida, no podía ser de otra manera su forma de actuar. La era de soñar despierta por fin terminaba para dar paso a la realidad, una maravillosa realidad. Además que, igual de ansioso y acelerado, cierto rubio también se hallaba madrugando para tan esperado encuentro. Provocando en su guarda, unas terribles ojeras.

Vaya par…

La vida no podía ser más color rosa para los _"Tortolitos__…__"_

-¡Adrien!- Grito con suma felicidad la Ojizarca nada más verlo, antes de aterrizar en brazos ajenos -Buenos dias… _"Amor"_-

-Buenos días,_"Cielo"_\- Respondió Adrien, prolongando el afecto. Aquella boina que lo inició todo seguía en su cabeza.

-¿Como eran que podían ser tan afectuosos sin verse empalagosos?- Cuestionó Bunnix intrigada como espectadora, anotando mientras mordía la madera de su lapicero.

-¡Ridículo! ¡Totalmente ridículo!- Se dejó escuchar en los alrededores del plano real el grito de incredulidad por parte de Chloe, entre los jóvenes que llegaban.

-Bueno, al menos eso lo hacía valer la pena- Concluyó, constatándose a sí misma la viajera del tiempo -Y pensar que Chloe en el futuro no es ni la sombra de como era de niña…-

Y entre vacilaciones varias, el abrazo entre los portadores Miraculous continuaba. Podian estar mucho tiempo si se lo proponian. Incluso, una mirada fugaz por parte de los Kwamis, cada cual desde su escondite, se ejecutaba sagazmente. Tan solo pudieron compartir una sonrisa cómplice. Al final, ya estaban enterados de la _"Verdad__…__"_

"_Ejem"_

-¿?-

-Lamento interrumpir- Dijo una Alya enternecida de la escena -Pero la campana acabar de sonar y como ustedes no hacen intento por salir de su _"Nubecita de Amor__"-_

-¡Alya!- Grito una avergonzada Marinette.

-…Aquí me tienen como su despertador- Sentenció, ignorando la mirada fusilante de su amiga -De nada-

Acto seguido, guiño el ojo coquetamente y procedió a entrar en el recinto junto con Nino. Al parecer, alguien más podía estar aún más contento por su estrenada relación que ellos mismos… Una amiga asi, pocas veces se veía.

-Bueno…- Corto el silencio el joven Agreste -Creo que debemos ir- Dijo apenado. Ella no pudo evitar verse un tanto desilusionada por la decisión.

-Si… Tienes razón- Respondió, para por fin soltarse de él y volver a poner los pies en el suelo. Los nervios eran tal, que sus manos inquietas solo podían agarrarse de su cabello suelto.

Luego de mirarse sin una idea clara, ella se adelantó a usar los escalones hacia la entrada. Su lento caminar solo fue detenido por una mano que sujetaba fuertemente su muñeca. Lo miró dubitativa, buscando una respuesta a su acción.

-¿Adrien?-

"_Chu" _

Aquel corto, pero sonoro, beso, elevó aún más sus inquietudes. Estaba sonrojada, y se podría decir que al borde de un colapso a cualquier par de ojos indiferentes a la situación, pero internamente… Muy feliz. El tanto solo sonreía bobamente.

-Mi beso de buenos días- Masculló con simpleza, adelantándose hacia el salón de clases.

Luego de aquella osada acción, fue incapaz de moverse, las piernas no las respondian; Si… la habían perdido nuevamente, presa de su fantasía.

Tikki tardaria en sacarla de allí. Para remate; estaba llegando tarde a clases.

* * *

**Última parte de la Triple Actualización… Completada. ****3 de 3.**

**Y en más de una ocasión antes hecha en mis escrituras, pido disculpas por la ausencia. Me he visto falto de interés y a la vez ocupado en otros aspectos de mi vida. De hecho, esa fue la razón para por lo menos trabajar en tres capitulo simultáneos. Buscaba una forma de compensar… Espero que les guste los capitulos ;) **

**Y hablando de esto, este capítulo en específico si se basa en un flashback del episodio, aquí no hay inventiva mía o al menos no al 100%**

**En fin, un saludo gente y de una vez les digo que quizás sea la unica actualizacion de este mes… Será un mes pesado para mi, y para muchos tambien. Ya veremos que pasa. **

**Yo soy A - El Eloy y me despido. **

**¡Hasta la Próxima!**

**Bye.**


End file.
